A Dream Come True
by Tiffiany-45
Summary: Grace and Eli home alone! What could possibly happen. One time short fic. A lot of fluffy cuteness. Raiting is just in case.


A Dream Come True  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author: Tiffiany_45  
  
Distribution: Yeah, you can have it. Just E-Mail me and tell me where you are taking it  
  
Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Once and Again, but my dream is to one day own Shane West. If anyone has any way of making my dream come true E-Mail me.  
  
Rating: At most a PG-13 rating, nothing over.  
  
Summery: A meeting between Eli and Grace that turns into an intense time together.  
  
Spoilers: Not really any spoilers. Just it takes place after 'The Awful Truth'(302), and before 'Tough Love' (309)  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fan fic ever. I've always read it, but never had an idea to write about. But I wanted to start reading some fic about Eli and Grace. So, I wrote one to have people start sending theirs in. So here you go. If you have any questions or just want to say anything, E-Mail me at tiffiany_45@hotmail.com  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
" I'm home." Grace said as she walked in the front door. After getting no answer she yelled, "Is anyone home?" She walked into the livingroom and than into the kitchen and saw that no one was home. She looked in the refrigerator to see if there was anything appetizing food in there, but turned up unproductive. When she turned around, she saw a note on the table. She walked over to it and read:  
  
Hey Gracie,  
  
Sorry we weren't home when you got here after your study session after school. Jessie's at her mom's this weekend, as you know. Zoe is spending the night at her friend's house, and Rick and I decided this was a good opportunity to go out tonight. I know you probably have homework or something to do tonight. Have fun and stay safe.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom  
  
Grace hated it when her mom just assumed things about her life, how would her mom know if she had already finished her homework and now was left at home with nothing to do, which wasn't true, but what if. She decided to go upstairs and put her books in her room. She walked up the stairs and started reading what Mr. Dimitri wrote in her journal today; when all of a sudden she ran into something hard. Her books flew all around her to the ground, and she almost followed until she felt something came around her to prevent her fall. She looked up and saw two hazel eyes looking back. She pulled back and saw that Eli had just come out of his room when she was walking to her room and they had collided.  
  
Eli was surprised to say the least. He was just walking out of his room when, BOOM, something ran into him. Books went flying and he saw Grace about to fall and he instinctively grabbed her to prevent her test with gravity. She looked as shocked as him when she looked into his eyes. He loved the way she looked at him, like she could see into his soul. They just stood there looking into each others eyes until Grace realized that Eli's arms were still wrapped around her, and she was still holding on to him for support a minute after her balance had failed her. She broke the eye contact and took a step back a little frightened by the way she really enjoyed being in Eli's embrace. They stood there nervously in an awkward silence waiting for the other to say something. "Ev..Every one's g..gone." Grace studdered breaking the silence. Eli didn't seem to understand and said, "What!?" with a smirk on his face. "There's no one home tonight, Zoe's at some friends, Jessie's at your moms', and mom and Rick went out." Grace explained very fast. A look of understanding crossed over Eli's face and he nodded, than he than bent down to pick up Grace's scattered books. Remembering that she had dropped her books, bent over too and helped. After the floor was cleared, they got back on their feet and Eli gently put his stack of books on Grace's smaller one. As he did so, his hand brushed hers and she smiled, loving his touch. They stood in silence again when Eli finally worked up the nerve and asked, "Do you want to see a movie or something tonight?" Grace, shocked but undeniably happy, acceptingly said, "Yeah, that would be great." Then Eli let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and smiled, glad she had accepted his invitation. "Ok, well, see you downstairs in 30 minutes or so, and then we'll go see what's playing?" asked Eli. "Yeah see ya downstairs" stated Grace and then turned a sharp right, went into her room, threw her books down, and almost screamed she was so excited.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
3 Hours Later  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"That was such a great movie!!! Don't you even say it wasn't!" exclaimed Grace. "It was such a chick flick. I can't believe I let you talk me into seeing 'Riding in Cars With Boys.' Eli said as he took off his coat, then helped Grace out of hers. Smiling at the considerate gesture she said, "Ok, it was a chick flick, but it was funny and had a good story." Eli shook his head in agreement; It was a good movie. It had allowed him to sit next to Grace for two hours, and he had inconspicuously put his arm on the back of her chair. Which had caused a smirk from Grace as she scooted a little closer to him. If Grace was next to him, he could watch 'Steel Magnolias,' and not once complain about the movie. Grace started walking around the living room, then into the kitchen, and Eli followed. "It looks like we're still the only ones." Grace said putting down her purse on the table. "We didn't get anything to eat, and there's nothing in the fridge." Eli smiled and said "I can cook something." Grace laughed and asked, "Like what?" "I don't know: toast, Pop Tarts." Eli said a little embarrassed. Grace just smiled and said, "I think it's safer if I cooked. How does Fettuccini Alfredo sound?" "Sounds good to me, it's better than toast." said Eli jokingly. Grace laughed, and shook her head in agreement. She started getting the ingredients out as Eli watched her. She started feeling self- conscious, and so asked, "You wanna help?" Eli looked incredulously at her. "What could I possibly do?" "Can you boil water?" inquired Grace. "Yeah" said Eli confused. "Then you can cook the pasta."  
  
Eli boiled the pasta as Grace blended together the ingredients of the Fettuccini sauce. While the pasta was boiling, Eli set the table for two. When the meal was made, they served themselves, and sat down at their places, next to one another. They talked all through dinner, constantly laughing, or listening intently to what the other said, Whatever the conversation called for. Which was a major change from just four hours earlier in the hallway, where they barley knew what to say to the other.  
  
"So, are you and Mr. Dimitri getting along better now?" Eli asked. "Yeah, I'm beginning to like him more and more." said Grace sincerely. "Well, I hope not too much; I might start getting jealous." laughed Eli. Grace just smiled back. "Anyway, how's your room in the garage coming along?" she asked. "Its going good, we're painting it now." explained Eli, "Do you want to see it?" Grace looked up from her empty plate and said, "Sure."  
  
They walked through the door, and Grace could smell the strong fumes of paint. She looked around the room, and saw it was only half way painted. "I know we have a long way to go, but I'm excited." stated Eli as he looked around the room. "Yeah, I bet its fun starting from scratch, and doing whatever you want with it." answered Grace, understanding Eli's feelings toward the room. "Can I help?" she asked. Eli gave her an incredulous look, and she said, "What!? I really want to help." She went over to the wall, picked up the roller, poured some paint into the pan, rolled the brush in it clumsily, pressed the brush against the wall, and started painting it horizontally. Eli watched her every move amusingly, and jumped into action when he saw she was painting the wrong way. "Here let me help you; you're painting in the wrong direction." Eli said as he walked over to her, stood very close, placed his hand over hers, and started painting the wall with up and down strokes. "See?" he asked after the brush ran out of paint. All Grace did was smile and nod; she was too overwhelmed by his hand on hers to answer. He took the roller from her, and rolled more paint on the brush. As he did so, he got a gob of paint on his fingers, and while she wasn't looking, smeared it all over her cheek. "OH MY GOSH!!!" Grace cried outraged as she ducked away and grabbed a brush of her own and doused it in paint. "No you don't. I just got it on your face, not your cloths." shouted Eli, by the look on her face he knew she was going to give it to him. Surprisingly, she seemed to get off her guard and relax her stance. She was slowly putting down the brush when 'SPLAT.' Paint flew all over Eli, cloths and all. "Ok. This is war!" he playfully shouted, and ran to get a bucket of paint. Grace was already armed with hers, and so ran to look for some kind of shield.  
  
* * *  
  
They were on opposite sides of the room using covered tables and furniture as cover. Grace flung a batch of paint the direction where Eli was hiding, when she got a face full of some herself. She wiped some off as she sank back down into her hiding place. Every now and then she would peek out and throw some paint, but she was mostly on the receiving end. Most of it wasn't hitting her, though. She waited a little longer, and was about to sneak another shot. When all of a sudden, Eli jumped up from the other side of the sheet-covered couch and grabbed her wrists. She struggled against his grip as he jumped on the same side of the couch as her. She started to kick Eli playfully. So, he had to straddle her legs to keep her from moving. "Surrender?" he asked with a grin. Grace gave him a determined look and yelled, "never!" She finally got her wrist free, and grabbed the brush that had fallen by her when he grabbed her, than, painted a perfect vertical stroke up his face. Grace gave a huge laugh and asked, "Is that the right stroke?" Eli quickly reacted, and grabbed her wrists again. This time he pushed them to the ground over her head, using the floor and his own weight as an aid to keep her hands restrained. Out of breath he said, "You're trapped now, do you surrender?" as he leaned over her. He looked deeply into her eyes; she was looking strait into his too. She didn't answer, just kept the intense eye contact. Eli slowly moved towards her face, their eyes staying connected. He was very close now, and she could feel his breath against her mouth. He closed the distance between their lips, and gave her the most gentle and caring kiss. After a couple of seconds, he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes again to see her reaction. She still had her eyes closed, and a smile on her lips. She opened her eyes, and saw Eli watching her intensely. Suddenly she couldn't hold back anymore. She leaned up towards Eli quickly and kissed him hungrily. Eli was shocked at the brash action, but soon gave into her and kissed just as passionately. They had both wanted this for so long. It felt so right; like they were meant to be together. By now he had let go of her wrists, and her fingers were buried in his hair, forcing head closer to his. While his hands were lower, trailing the curve of her hips, coming up to the hem of her shirt, and placed his hand on her warm creamy skin of her stomach. Grace let out and embarrassing sigh, and Eli smirked for a second than went back to kissing her.  
  
All of a sudden the two teenagers heard something that abruptly stopped their actions. "Hey Gracie, we're home!" It was Lily. They hurriedly got up from the floor, and desperately tried not to look guilty. "We're in the garage, mom." said Grace finally answering her mother's call. A moment later they saw their parents standing in the door way. "Hey, what are you doing down here?" Lily asked stepping inside the room. During their attempt to look normal, they had picked up the paint brushes again, and pretended to paint. "We're painting Eli's room a little." Grace replied nonchalantly. With a little suspicion, Lily said "That's nice sweety, how thoughtful." "She was a great help." added Eli. "Well, it looks like you have more paint on yourselves than the wall." said Lily amusingly. "Yeah, I'm not the best painter." said Grace putting down her bush, and wanting this to be over. It's the thought that counts, Grace." said Rick encouragingly. Grace smiled, and immediately looked at Eli. "Well we will let you get back to work. Good night sweety." Lily said walking over to Grace, and gave her a kiss on her painted cheek. "Good night mom." replied Grace as she watched her mother and step father leave. Eli let out a big sigh, and looked at Grace. She smiled a knowing smile at him, and he smirked back. He stepped closer to her, and gave her a gentle kiss again. Than he said, "Its getting late. We should get to bed." Grace smiled and said jokingly, "You know, this was just our first kiss, and going to bed with tonight would be moving a little too fast for me." Eli laughed, and replied, "Hey, it was worth the shot." She kissed him, their kiss a little longer and deeper. "Ok. I'm going to go now." Grace said to break the kiss before it got too intense and too long, and get caught by someone. "Ok, good night, sweety." Eli said mocking Lily. "Shut up!" Grace cried, than, she walked to the doorway, and gave Eli another look before exiting his room. She half walked half ran to her room. Where she thought about the whole time, she was with Eli tonight, not wanting to forget a moment. She thought about it so much, she wondered if she had dreamed up the whole night, or if her best dream had just come true.  
A/N: Hey Guys!!! Sorry about the wait, but I have two brothers that hog this computer 6 hous each every night so I never got time to type this fic. I hope you enjoy! 


End file.
